If Only
by akaSky
Summary: In the feudal era, she lost the man she loved. Fate was cruel to her. Now here in the present, he was brought back into her life. Fate is making fun of her. Is there a happy ending to this? Inu:Kag
1. If Only

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, or will never own Inuyasha…sad…it breaks my heart.

. 

. 

**A/N: Hey guys…well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but the story plot developed into something that demanded to have multiple chapters. Well, anyways, I hope you guys like it!! **

** . **

** . **

**If Only**

. 

. 

_If only words could bring you back_

_I'd talk forever…_

_If only tears could bring you back_

_I'd cry forever…_

. x 

. O

. x

. O

The sky was gray and ominous; the sound of thunder was in the distance. The weather was a perfect comparison for what their relationship was like as of now. She wasn't a demon, or a half-demon for that matter, and she most definitely couldn't smell as good as he could. But without even trying, she could smell the distinct sulfur in the salty atmosphere, signs foretelling rain to come.

How did they manage to get in this inevitable situation? Simple. Once again, she had caught them together. Ha. He thought no one else had noticed the soul skimmers, he thought he was the only one who saw them…he thought wrong.

She saw them too.

. 

In the dead of the night, when he thought everyone had fallen asleep, he had run off. She had no plans of following him; she already knew it was somewhat pointless. Besides, she wasn't the type to barge into other people's business. It'd be wrong of her to do that.

She didn't know how long she had been lying in her sleeping bag, waiting for sleep to overtake her. For some reason, sleep just didn't want to come tonight. She was restless and the kitsune that usually took his place beside her was sleeping snuggly against the fire cat in her tiny form.

Of all nights to get insomnia.

She got up and walked off in a random direction, hoping to be able to tire herself out so that when she came back, she'd be able to fall asleep. Not completely forgetting about Inuyasha yet, but not bothering to even think about him, Kagome just walked wherever her feet were taking her. She needed to get away from him, after all, he probably was the cause of her restless night, and thinking about him would only make her feel pain.

Suddenly, a rustling movement in the bushes caught her off guard and she quickly spun to see what it was, tripping herself in the process. She grunted and tilted her head up in annoyance at the animal that came scuttling out from behind the bush. It was just a stupid squirrel.

But just then, something else caught her eye. From her position on the forest floor, she saw light shine through the trees, and she could only guess where that was coming from. That light could only have had come off from _her_ soul collectors. Shit. She found them.

Bidding her mind to leave and go back to camp, she got up. Her feet, though, seemed to be hardheaded as usual and only led her closer to them. Her body was disobeying, and sadly…so was her heart.

That's when she found them. It wasn't so much the sight of their embrace. She's seen all that before. It wasn't so much the way he was talking gently, and no doubt, sweetly, to the woman in his arms. She's seen that too. It was what he said that stomped on her heart.

"We can't do this. Not while you're still unsure of who you want." The woman said.

"What are you talking about? I know who I want. And it's you."

"But…you want her. I can see it in your eyes. You want her too."

"…I swore to always protect you…and I don't break my promises."

"What about your promise to that girl? You have to choose Inuyasha…you can't keep both promises."

"You matter more to me…" the man said as he pulled the woman closer.

The girl standing behind the trees watching them from a distance froze. Her breath hitched and her eyes brimmed with tears. She took small, soundless steps away from the couple. Right now, she was holding EVERYTHING in. She was so shocked and hurt; it was the only thing she could do not to break into pieces. She walked back further and further, softly and stealthily to prevent any sounds from being picked up by his sensitive ears. Her eyes were trained on the embracing couple. It wasn't until she bumped into a tree that she made noise.

She didn't mean to. She really, really didn't mean to. But when she bumped into the tree, that wince that she'd been holding in, along with her breath, had come out. It resulted in a soft, but sharp, high-pitched sob.

The couple immediately broke apart, the boy's eyes growing wide with desperation as the woman's only narrowed with annoyance.

"I…I'm sorry." Kagome breathed out and broke out into a run. She ran into the forest, unsure of whether she was headed in the right direction or not, but still running blindly anyway. She needed to get away as fast as she could.

He wouldn't let her though, and stopped her in her tracks not too long after she had started running. He took her in his arms and she only punched and pounded on him to let her go. He conceded and backed off a few feet away, but didn't leave her.

Now, here they were, in this situation…again.

Time was at a perfect standstill. She looked down from the sky and back to him where he was anxiously waiting for her to speakHer eyes glimmered, like the calm before the storm. But that was no figure of speech, this was real. She was forcing herself to hold back the tears. She needed to get everything straight here and now…or she'd never be able to get it out. It was now or never.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry." He softly whispered. Those dreaded words...dreaded, because that meant only one thing. "But I made a promise…a promise I can't ever take back." He paused and gulped…this was hard on him too. "I promised her, Kagome. And if that means I have to follow her to hell, then I will."

Kagome took a moment to respond, her tears on the verge of falling over the edge. "Is that it? Because of a promise?" her voice was soft and low. She didn't trust it to hold out, even in the small distance between them. He slowly looked up at her, knowing where she was going. "Is that it? If so…then, why'd you…why'd you…?" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"No. That's not it." Inuyasha cut in, disregarding her struggled words. "I…I love her, Kagome. And that's why I have to go."

That was it. Kagome never imagined words to hurt like this. It was supposed to be sticks and stones, right? But…those last words that just came out of his mouth…it pierced her heart more painfully than any other sword could've done…and the worst part was…it didn't stop jabbing.

Kagome completely lost her voice and her tears cascaded down her face. Nothing was held back now as her protective walls came tumbling down.

Inuyasha panicked at the sight of her tears. He couldn't help but feel this twisting pain in his heart as he watched the shimmering drops of crystal fall from her eyes. He didn't care if he let emotion show through. Right now, he could give a fuck about his pride and let her see another side of him that he wasn't sure how to show. "Kagome?" he asked worriedly, losing his calm demeanor ages ago. His voice was now laced with concern for her. "I---" his voice faded, and that stabbed her even harder.

Kagome had to stifle a sob at the sound of his voice. Inuyasha's stomach rolled over in an uneasy manner as his heart jabbed at the hushed cry. He was causing her this pain. "Kagome, plea---"

"Stop. Just STOP." She found her voice again. Inuyasha was a bit taken aback at this, but stood his ground. "No, Kag---"

"STOP!! I don't wanna hear it!!" Kagome screwed her eyes shut. If only she could do the same to her heart. "I know what you're going to say." She tried again, trying to be calmer, but that attempt failed in her next words. "You love her, Inuyasha. I understand that. I've _always _understood that!" Kagome's voice rose. But her tears affected her voice, making it came out in sobbing tone, a sound that could've broken anyone else's heart if they heard it. Inuyasha had never felt so wrong, so bad in his life. It broke his heart to see Kagome like this. A sword through his gut, through his heart, or even burning in eternal fire would've felt less painful. And the pain only increased as Kagome continued.

"Kikyo…Kikyo _died _for you." She gasped out. Taking in a sharp, painful, intake of breath, she continued. "She gave her own life for you! I can never, _ever_ compete with that, and I know that. You know that. She knows that! Everyone does!!" Her tears came out bigger as she roughly swiped at her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve to get rid of it. She brought her hand back down to mirror the other, clenching them both as if that'd hold on to her sanity.

"And…I don't know what to do…I just can't win. My heart…it's so tired of being ripped to shreds, over and over again, and you can't see it! You…have no idea. But you know, just because she gave you more than I could ever have, it doesn't mean I LOVE YOU ANY LESS!!"

Inuyasha's soul soared into the sky. His eyes widened further and his body became more rigid with tense…if that was even possible.

Kagome opened her eyes, tears still flowing, and looked up at him. For a moment, she wondered why he didn't say anything. Then it hit her. His delayed response made her realize what she had just said. "I…I mean…"

"You love me?"

It came out so abruptly, so straight forward that Kagome was at a loss for what to say. She could just lie and say no right now, but they'd both know she was lying. But…

Collecting herself and stopping her tears, she spoke out steadily. "No."

"But you just said---"

"I said…I understood." She cut in.

Inuyasha wouldn't give up on it, not now when he' heard those words come out of her mouth. He'd strangely wanted, and waited, for her to say those words, and for the longest time, too. But…why? He loved Kikyo, right? He wasn't lying when he said he wanted only her…right? Still, he needed to hear it. "What did you just say?"

"I understood." Kagome replied, her voice now slowly returning to its original tone.

"No…before that." Inuyasha waited for a response, but got none. "Damnit, answer me, Kagome!" She only looked up at him. "Do you love me?" he tried again, grabbing her gently by her arms while resting his forehead on hers.

Kagome tried to hold on to her cool, she tried to hold on to her indifference, and she almost succeeded too. If only he hadn't whispered her name again, she would've won. Whimpering, she lost her façade, she lost her calm demeanor, and the tears renewed themselves and slid down her face. Whispering softly, she said the truth. "…yes."

Inuyasha's ears had to strain in order to hear it. He wasn't sure if he heard her right and he tested her again. "What?"

"YES DAMNIT, YES!! I do, okay?! I love you. I-LOVE-YOU, Inuyasha!! And you know what, I don't know why but I can't help it! I just do. And I _HATE_ it!" Kagome wavered. "I hate it so much!"

"You _hate _it?"

"Yes, I do!! I hate that I love you! And there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha. Please…?" she begged as she went limp in his arms. "I can't keep doing this. You have no idea how much this is tearing me apart. Please? I can't take it any more. My heart can't take it anymore, Inuyasha. Just please, leave me alone!!" And with that, she mustered all the energy she could and fled from him. Her tears dropped freely and left a hot trail on her wake.

Inuyasha stared in the direction that she had disappeared. "I'm sorry…Kagome…"

. 

_But a thousand words won't bring you back…_

_I know, because I've tried_

. 

Tears blinded her vision, the darkness blinded her sight, and love just blinded her in every way possible…except for the pain. It made her blinded to everything but the pain.

She kept running, not daring to stop. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't. How did it turn out like this? Why did it have to be this way? Sobbing the during the whole journey, Kagome couldn't register anything else but the fact that she was running, running like her life depended on it, and that she was crying like there was no end to it.

Her lungs burned for oxygen as her throat became raw and dry. Her head was throbbing and her body could barely withstand the exhaustion. But none of this…_none_ of this was even considered pain…no. Not when compared to her heart. She wasn't sure if she still even had one. If she did, it must be shattered into billions of tiny pieces, cut up so badly it could blend in with dust.

She didn't even know when or how much time had passed, but she found herself next to the bone-eater's well.

She stared at it. No, scratch that, she glared at it…glared at it with her whole being. Stupid, _stupid _damned well!! If only this dumb well didn't exist, if only she hadn't been near it…ever, if only she hadn't passed through time, if only she hadn't met Inuyasha...she wouldn't be in this mess…she wouldn't _be _a mess.

Stomping over to it in all her glory, she kicked at its base. "STUPID WELL!! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!" Her tears fell harder with every kick and curse. "If only you weren't some stupid magical well that took me back in time!! If only…if only…" Kagome lost her voice and she plopped down into a sobbing heap next to it.

Turning around so that her back was leaning against the side of the well, she brought her knees towards her chest, bringing herself into a fetal position. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged her legs as tight as she could. She then buried her head in her arms.

Rocking softly, she let her tears fall as they pleased. No one was around to see, so why not let them? Her tears shacked up her whole body…but she didn't care. Right now, nothing did.

That's how Inuyasha found her, curled into a small ball. He could see her body jerk with every sob. His heart twisted again, this time, harder. His heart beat heavily and sent spasms throughout his whole body. Trying to shake it off enough so that he could walk towards her, Inuyasha took slow steps towards her. He made his footsteps loud enough so that he wouldn't surprise her with his presence…but then again, a demon could attack right now and he had a feeling she couldn't care less.

"Kagome?" he asked shakily. Her body tensed and he could hear her breathing stop. "Kagome, please…you need to listen."

. 

_Neither will a thousand tears…_

_I know, because I've cried_

. 

Kagome lifted her head up and looked up at him. Inuyasha made a small wince. What he would give to have her look at him with admiration, happiness, joy, and especially love in her eyes…right now, she stared at him with hurt and pain evident in her gaze.

She stood up gracefully and wiped at her tearstained face. Her breathing had calmed and she held what looked like oppressed sadness. Inuyasha looked away, unable to stand looking at her. This time…it really was his fault.

"Yes…Inuyasha?" she prompted softly after a few minutes of his silence. Still unable to look at her, Inuyasha started out waveringly. "Kagome, I…I"

"It's alright…Inuyasha."

"Damnit, Kagome, would you stop interrupting me?!" he screamed, finally looking up to meet her gaze. Walking over to her, he encased her small frame into his. "Kagome…I need to tell you this." He started, stroking her hair. "When you tried to ask me why I said what I said earlier…I couldn't answer you."

Kagome was still in his arms, not sure whether to return the gesture or not.

"And…to tell you the truth…I still can't." he continued.

Kagome pulled away from him gently, looking up at him with a whole lot of pain and a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Wha…what are you…what do you mean?"

Inuyasha took hold of both her hands. "Kagome…" he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "…I don't know. I wish I knew, but…I don't." Gulping, he closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them. "I thought that was what I wanted. But now…I have no idea. Kikyo means a lot to me, Kagome…"

Kagome's chest tightened at this.

"But…you mean a lot to me too." Inuyasha confessed. "Actually, I wouldn't know what to do to myself if you weren't here. But…I made a promise. I can't ever break that promise, Kagome."

Kagome only nodded her head, holding back the fresh tears that threatened to fall.

"That's why I'm telling you the truth when I say I don't know. I can't leave her…but I can't imagine a life without you. I don't know what to think. I don't what to choose. I don't even understand a thing about this anymore." He said.

Kagome pulled away, and she was more than thankful when he let her. "Get away from me…" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a hurt expression.

"Please…get away from me, Inuyasha..."

"Why…Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to find out the answer.

She waited a moment. "You just need to get away from me…because I…might not be able to get away from you."

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to be happy or down right depressed at this. He took a step forward and she took one back, getting closer and closer to the well. "Please…"

A hot tear slid down her cheek and she whispered softly to him. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a blue light emanated from the well. They both looked at the well and the light with surprise. Inuyasha raced forward to try and protect Kagome, but the light beat him to it, wrapping her form and lifting it in the air. She dropped her bottle containing the last of the Shikon shards in it…the rest was with Naraku.

Then, just as sudden as the light had appeared, it had disappeared, along with Kagome. Kagome found herself warping through time like she usually did…only this time, she was being forced to. It happened so fast, she didn't even get to say anything to the inuhanyou. She landed with a thump on solid dirt. Looking up and hearing Souta's voice, Kagome realized she was back in her time.

. 

xOxO

. 

Inuyasha just stood there stunned for what seemed like a few minutes. Never had the well ever done that. An instinct had told him to hurry and chase after her, but he was frozen. A glint caught his eye and snapped him out of his trance. Looking down, he saw the bottle Kagome carried for the Shikon shards. He ran over and picked it up.

He didn't know why, but panic rose through him and his instinct kicked in again…harder this time. Jumping down the well, Inuyasha was distraught when he found out…he couldn't pass through.

He jumped out and jumped in a few times and ended up with the same result. What the hell was happening? Was this Kagome's doing? He tried again. No such luck.

He scratched and clawed at the earth until his hands started bleeding. Staring at the ground, Inuyasha was caught off guard when he felt something hot and wet slide down his cheek and onto his hand.

With a start, he realized…he was crying.

. 

_If only words could bring you back_

_I'd talk forever…_

_If only tears could bring you back_

_I'd cry forever…_

_But a thousand words won't bring you back…_

_I know, because I've tried_

_Neither will a thousand tears…_

_I know, because I've cried_


	2. Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

. 

. 

**A/N: OMG…Sorry for the late late late update guys, but you know…school's a real . And FINALLY…exams are over!!! And winter break is here!!! That means I get to go back to my stories.**

**But anyways**, **for the people who are asking, I'm the one who made up the poems. It's not a song or anything…I just came up with words that matched their situation. So anyways, please enjoy!!**

** . **

** . **

**Never**

. 

. 

_Never…_

_You said you never wanted to see me get hurt_

_So I wonder…_

_Were you just closing your eyes?_

. x 

. O

. x

. O

'_What? What just happened? Why…am I back in my time?' _She didn't jump into the well. She distinctly remembered light. It had taken her and in a flash, she found herself back in her time. What had happened back there? She was just standing by the well, talking to Inuyasha and then---Inuyasha.

The thought made her tear up again. Forgetting the worry of the troubled well, she wiped her tears and climbed out. Perhaps it was better this way. Maybe they needed some time away from each other…500 years to be exact. Closing the well house firmly shut, she turned and walked the path to her house. She took a moment to calm herself down. She wiped at her eyes and face again, just to make sure she looked normal. Sliding the front door open, she called out sullenly, "I'm home."

. 

After her family had greeted her, Kagome quickly walked up to her room, not wanting anything more than to be left alone for now. Once she reached her destination, Kagome quickly closed her door shut.

Her mind raced back to what had happened in the feudal era, to the situation they were now in, to the way he held Kikyo, but most of all…to the words he spoke.

Slowly turning around, she leaned back against the door. Tilting her head, she looked up at the ceiling. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. They slid off her face, and landed on her floor, soaking the carpet. Her knees shook violently before giving in beneath her. Kagome caught her breath for a moment, trying to hold her pain in. Didn't she shed enough tears? Her cheeks already burned from the hot, salty tracks they left on her face. But no matter what she did, a wince had managed to escape her. Her sobs came quickly afterwards.

. 

xOxO

. 

The next morning, Kagome found herself in a heap against her door. She realized she fell asleep last night while crying. Fluttering her eyes open, she slowly attempted to get up. She quickly regretted that action, though, for she felt pain shoot through her body from the numbness of sitting in that position all night long.

'_What time is it?' _she thought, walking over to her clock. It read 9:00. She sighed and decided to take a shower before heading back to Inuyasha's time. They had some serious talking to do…and they needed to talk, whether they liked it or not.

Taking off her clothes, Kagome was alarmed when she found that she no longer had the shikon shards. Her fear began spiking and rising in volumes as she searched within the pockets of her clothing in vain. She tried to calm her panic as she decided to take the shower first and then look for the shards.

Fifteen minutes passed and she stepped out dripping wet. Wrapping a towel around her figure, she picked up her clothes and double checked them to make sure she hadn't missed the bottle. Nothing.

Running to her room, and nearly slipping on her way, Kagome searched all over her floor, on her bed, under her bed, on her desk, under it, by her drawer, everywhere. She might as well turn her bedroom upside down with the way she searched. She only ended up with the same result. Nothing. Where the hell did she put those damn shards?!

Inuyasha would kill her if he found out. _Stab_. Speaking of him, he hadn't come to take her back. He didn't even come just to check up on her. Wasn't he worried? Especially after what happened?

Damn…gotta stop thinking about him for now. Right now, the important matter is finding those shards.

. 

After around three straight hours of looking for it, Kagome went outside. She really had turned not just her room, but the whole house upside down looking for it. Maybe she dropped it back in Inuyasha's time. Yeah. That's it. She couldn't sense it here in this time anyways.

Heading back to the well house, Kagome opened the doors and walked down the stairs hesitantly. She opened the well and looked down into the depths of it, breathing in and out steadily. She'd come right back after she made sure the shards were safe…or after she retrieved it.

Kagome didn't think she was ready to face Inuyasha just yet.

But…the shards…what if they fell into the wrong hands? And all because she couldn't face one man…

Bracing herself, Kagome jumped into the well. Expecting the blue light to envelope her and take her back 500 years, she was dumbstruck with panic when nothing happened. Her feet came in contact with the ground and she fell to her knees. Her body definitely took the brunt of the fall.

After a few minutes of sitting there in shock and pain, she snapped out of her trance and tried to move. She moved her legs and rotated her ankles. With a sharp cry, Kagome found that one of her ankles were sprained.

Great. Now what? Aside from the fact that she had a sprained ankle, the well wasn't working. What a great two days. First Inuyasha, and now all this? What next?!

Looking up to the opening of the well, Kagome knew she wasn't getting out of this one alone. Smiling faintly at the irony, she screamed for help. "MOMMA!!!"

_xOxO_

'_No…this can't be happing. This CAN'T!'_

Inuyasha had given up trying to dig his way through. The stupid well just didn't let him pass. What the hell was going on? Determined to find an answer, he sped off towards Kaede's hut.

"KAEDE!!" he screamed once he reached it. Kaede looked up from her position on the floor to find a very distraught Inuyasha. "What is the matter, child?"

Inuyasha told her about the well in aggravation. He told her how the light just came up and took Kagome. He told her how it just wouldn't let him pass to Kagome's time. And reluctantly, he told her about what had happened to lead to this unfortunate situation.

"It seems that either two events could've happened. First of which, is that Kagome has sealed the well." She explained after his speech of relayed events.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Of course. He would understand if she didn't want to see him again. But…he couldn't face that fact…just because he understood didn't mean he'd let her go without a fight. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kaede continued. "Or…"

Inuyasha looked up. "Or what?"

"Well…from the story ye hast told me, it seems more like Kagome had nothing to do with this. It seems like…the well has decided."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and his face took on a cynical look. "The well…decided?"

Kaede nodded her head. "Listen to me, Inuyasha---." She then flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He wanted her to explain what she had meant, but the next events prevented her from doing so. Her head turned and her body froze. "Kaede…what is it?"

"Inuyasha…does ye not sense_ it_, child?!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and it hit him. Why hadn't he noticed it before? That smell should've been the first to hit his nose…that sick, nauseating smell.

Naraku…

. 

_Never…_

_Make thoughtless wishes_

_Be careful of what you ask for_

. 

Kagome was aggravated while waiting for her brother to come down to her. "Souta, hurry…I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"Hold on, sis. I said I'm comin' down to get ya. Don't worry." He said with a good-hearted laugh. Kagome wanted to laugh too, but her heart just wasn't in for laughter or joy. "Just hurry, please." She begged sadly.

Souta reached the bottom and scurried over to help his sister get up. She draped an arm over his shoulders as he helped her walk over to the ladder. If only Inuyasha were here…no, wait. Stop.

"Hey, sis. Are you okay?" Souta's voice piped, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sure I am. It's just a sprained ankle." She replied.

Souta only shook his head. "No. That's not what I meant."

Kagome looked at him with confusion while he paused to give her a serious look. "I wasn't talking about your ankle."

Kagome then understood what he meant and gave him a small, sad smile. Ruffling his hair with her free hand, she replied, "I'm okay. It's just something that teenagers have to go through at times."

That was enough for Souta as he proceeded to lead her to the ladder. She was slightly surprised when he suddenly stopped and laughed beside her. "What now?" she asked.

Souta stopped laughing and put on a funny looking smile on his face. "Now, here comes the hard part." He said, looking up at the ladder. Kagome also looked up and smiled. Yup. Here was the hard part.

. 

After they had gotten out of the well breathless from their little…situation, Souta heaved Kagome out of the well house and from there, her mother and grampa helped her to the bench next to the Goshinboku.

"I'll get the medical supplies." Her mother volunteered. Her grandpa murmured something about healing sutras and her brother went with her mother, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

Looking up, Kagome smiled at the Goshinboku. A breeze made itself present as it flowed over her body and played with her hair. The need to touch the tree suddenly shot through her body and she shakily got up from the bench. Hopping diligently on her good foot, Kagome made her way over to the tree. She placed a hand on the place where Inuyasha had once been sealed. A forlorn expression crossed her face at the thought of her beloved hanyou.

How'd things end up this way? How'd they get in this situation again? "And why is the well closed?" she voiced the last question out loud. The world around her suddenly became white. The only objects in this space were the tree and herself.

"Because you wished it, my lady." Came a voice. Kagome looked around her and almost fell from the lack of support and pain from her sprained ankle. "W-who's there?" she asked softly.

"Do not be afraid, lady Kagome. It is I, Goshinboku."

Kagome turned again to look at the sacred tree. "Goshin…boku?"

"Yes. You asked why the well had stopped working. I have the answer to your question. Do you truly wish to know?"

Kagome gripped the tree. "Yes. I do. Why won't it take me back? And was it you that had brought me back here? To my time?"

"Yes, milady. I have taken you back here. I have sensed your distress at the time 500 years ago and pulled you back here. It was your wish then, was it not? To be away from Lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded silently. At that time, half of her did wish for him to go away, for him to stay **far **away from her, because at that moment, she felt like she could die from the pain. But then again…her other half knew that, without him by her side, she'd die anyways.

"It was…but…I, um…never mind…" she said, dropping her gaze. "It's nothing."

The Goshinboku took a moment to answer. "If you say it is."

"But, uh, will it open again? I mean…it's not closed forever, is it?" Kagome asked, silently praying that the well would reopen. Of course she couldn't find the strength to confront Inuyasha now, but to close her only way to him would surely be the cause of her death.

"That depends."

Kagome shifted her gaze back up to the tree. "What…what do you mean by that?"

"Half of your soul still wants it to be closed, to prevent the pain evident in your heart. As long as it's still there, the well will be closed."

Kagome dropped her head again. "What's the point? Maybe it's better this way. I need more time…but, once I'm ready, it'll open again, right?"

A moment of silence slightly made panic rise in Kagome's heart. "Right?" she asked again, a slight edge to her voice.

"Lady Kagome…you must listen to me. At this time, if my memory serves correctly, your companions are in grave danger. Especially Lord Inuyasha."

Her body became tense with the tree's words. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you anything more, except that they are in danger. And…that they need you there."

Silence overcame them again as Kagome thought harder. Making up her mind, she looked intently up at the tree. "I've decided…"

. 

_Never…_

_Ever take your loved ones for granted_

_You never know when it's the last time you'll see them_

. 

'_URGH!! Damnit!' _

A body was thrown across the field, landing back down on the earth with enough force to create an impression in his wake. _'Damnit…he's too fast…' _

A demon roared to his left and charged at him. Inuyasha barely made it out of the way before it crashed down to where he was previously laying. He swung his sword left and right, using his Wind Scar to take down hundreds of demons. This wasn't looking good.

He jumped into the air as the other demons chased him. A hundred appeared below him while another hundred appeared at his side. There were just too many of them. Striking in both directions, Inuyasha managed to vanquish both groups and landed back down. A demon suddenly aimed at him from his back.

Inuyasha felt its presence and turned his gaze to it, but it was too late for him to move. Just as the demon was about to cause harm, a shout was heard through the air.

"Hiraikotsu!"

A huge boomerang bone cut through the air and through the demon. Inuyasha looked to where the bone had returned to its owner.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?!"

"Sango!"

Sango jumped off her fire-cat and landed next to Inuyasha as they began warding off the multifarious demons. Striking in all directions that they came from, Sango took them down one by one and Inuyasha, a hundred by a hundred.

"Damn! There's so many of them!" Sango screamed exasperatingly, skillfully wielding her boomerang and sword.

A man clad in a purple robe suddenly popped to her side. "No problem." He smirked as he slid off his prayer beads. "Wind tunnel!" Demons were sucked into his right hand by the thousands. A buzzing in the distance made Miroku close the tunnel, though, as soon as he had opened it. Saimyosho.

"Damnit!"

Inuyasha and Sango stopped for a brief moment. "At least that saved us a lot of trouble." Sango said, gasping for breath.

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha. "What happened?" he asked. Inuyasha eyed him for a moment before dropping his gaze. Miroku tried again. "Inuyasha…what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Miroku looked at him sternly. "When we woke up this morning, you and lady Kagome were gone."

"Speaking of Kagome, where is she?!" Shippo asked frantically, joining them along with Kirara.

Inuyasha looked sullenly at the ground. "Relax. She's safe and sound back in her time. You don't have to worry about her."

The group looked at the hanyou. "If that's the case, why do you look as if something had happened to her? _Did_ something happen to her?!" Shippo urged. Sango and Miroku wanted to tell Shippo not to push it, judging from the look in Inuyasha's eyes, but they too, wanted to know if she was alright.

"No. She's perfectly fine. She doesn't even know what's going on." Inuyasha responded calmly. Now they knew something was wrong. Inuyasha should've been throwing off one of his usual fits about Kagome needlessly staying in her time, especially at this time of hour, but here he was, calmly telling them she was safe in her time. Not only that, but he'd be frantic and moody, not chancing a moment and running off to get her back. But now…

"Ku ku ku…so you're all finally here."

The group tensed and looked behind them to see their toughest nemesis standing there. A smug and evil grin was plastered to his face. "All the better."

"Look who's here as well. Thanks for saving us the trouble of hunting down your ass." Inuyasha challenged, lifting his sword back up towards Naraku.

Naraku smirked. "Brave words for a fool who's about to die."

"Ha. Funny, because I was just about to say the same thing." Inuyasha responded. He couldn't chance focusing on Kagome now. Right now, Naraku was the matter at hand. Running up to him, Inuyasha swung his sword hard. Naraku evaded his blows with ease.

"Pity. And here I thought you had learned to better master the Tetsusaiga. This isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would."

"Shut up!!!" Inuyasha screamed back as he managed to cut off one of Naraku's evading tentacles. The rest of the gang was busy with their own battles as well. Sango and Miroku were up against Naraku's incarnations, while Shippo and Kirara bravely fought with the lesser demons.

Inuyasha cut off another tentacle which dropped to the ground, flopping like a fish. Somehow Naraku managed to whack Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and made it fly across the field. He smirked. Inuyasha stood still for a moment, watching his sword land on the ground, tip first, and returning to its shabby form. He switched his gaze back to Naraku who was currently looking smug.

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh! No matter. I'll just beat you to a pulp with my own two hands!"

Charging at Naraku, Inuyasha managed to jab him once on his chest and hook him on his cheek. Naraku backed up a few feet, his eyes slightly wide with surprise with Inuyasha. His surprise was replaced with a grin. "Well, I see you have gotten a bit stronger, half breed."

"Feh! You think?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Running forwards again, Inuyasha held out a fist and pulled it back, prepared to throw another punch at Naraku. He was stopped, however, by something slimy. Inuyasha looked down, puzzled. There, wrapped around his ankle, was a piece of Naraku's tentacles that he had hacked off earlier. The other diced pieces were moving on their own accord and threw themselves on his body. Inuyasha tried slashing them away with his claws, but it didn't make any difference. The more he tried to cut them, the more the pieces regenerated and aimed for him.

"Urgh…what the---!!"

"Ku ku ku…it's futile, Inuyasha."

"Fuck y---!!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled his attention back to Naraku. He was cut off, however, as Naraku darted one of his tentacles through Inuyasha's gut.

"Inuyasha!!" his companions called out, stopping their fights for a moment.

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the pain. Naraku pulled back and slammed Inuyasha with the same tentacle. Inuyasha went flying, landing closely to his sword. His companions turned to look at Inuyasha worriedly. But Naraku took that opportunity to ensnare them while their attention was swayed from their opponent. They were held to the ground in Naraku's roots, forced to watch Inuyasha.

Holding his stomach where the gaping hole was currently present, Inuyasha tried to sit up, but the pain shot through his being and forced his body back down. Cursing under his breath, he coughed up blood. Once more, he tried to sit up. This time, he managed, barely, but managed. He looked defiantly at Naraku and wiped the blood from his chin. "Damn."

"Had enough yet, Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha hated to admit, but he was already worn out from trying to kill all those demons earlier. Not to mention, there was a hole through his gut now, and Naraku barely had a scratch on him. Yup, things weren't looking too good.

A tentacle flew and trapped Inuyasha to the ground. With a yelp, he was smashed against the dirt. His eyes were screwed shut from the pain. "Ku. You're not fighting your best, Inuyasha. Why is that?"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to glare at Naraku.

"Hmm…" Naraku prodded, pretending to think. "Hmm…I thought that something was amiss. Where is that annoying miko? She isn't here, is she? What was her name again…? Oh, right, Kagome, was it?"

"Shut up… you bastard." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong? Can't do anything without her?" Naraku taunted further, raising up a sharp-tipped tentacle that pointed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha only grimaced and clenched his teeth harder from the pain.

"Fuck you. Let's see who can't do anything without who." Inuyasha put a hand to his wound. "Claws of Blood!!!" With that, he ripped the tentacle holding him to pieces. But as soon as he got up, to Inuyasha's dismay, he was sent back down with a heavy thud. Another one of Naraku's stupidly annoying tentacles replaced the last one.

Naraku smirked. "This was fun…but apparently, I've got better things to do then deal with you and your worthless crew. You guys have been a real pain in the neck. Better to just get rid of such nuisances…starting with you, half breed." His tentacle raised higher and straightened to become sharper.

"Die, Inuyasha!!!" And with that, the sharpened tentacle charged at Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all frozen. There wasn't anything they could do, and they couldn't pull away from the hold of Naraku's roots.

"Damn it all!!" Sango cursed with wide eyes. "Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha just watched as the tentacle raced towards him. He was trapped and his vision started to get blurry. He was losing too much blood. And how convenient was it that the night of the new moon was tonight? Frikk damnit…

The tip was nearing Inuyasha's body. Time slowed down and the atmosphere held so much tension. Fear struck in everybody's hearts, except for Inuyasha. The only emotion in him was sorrow…sorrow for Kagome…because she will never know…

A blue light flew across the scene and crashed into the pointed tentacle, purifying it. Everyone froze; demons, humans, and hanyous alike, as all heads turned to look at the person who fired that arrow. Hope surged through Inuyasha's being once more and new adrenaline rushed through his body.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all smiled while Kirara roared. She's back. All eyes were now on her. Kagome.

Firing another arrow, Kagome aimed it at the tentacle holding Inuyasha down. She ran to his side and helped him up. Inuyasha stared into her eyes, still gripping his torso. "Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head and let him go. "Not now, Inuyasha."

"But…" Inuyasha started, but conceded to her statement. She was right. Best to get Naraku over with first.

"Alright, you bastard…" Inuyasha said, walking to Tetsusaiga to pick it up. It transformed once again into a powerful fang as Inuyasha held it out to Naraku. "You messed with the wrong hanyou."

"Ku ku. And that's coming from a whelp with a hole in his gut."

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze snapped from Naraku, to Inuyasha's body. So that's why he was limping…that's why he was holding his torso like that…and she didn't even know until now. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Time to take this bastard down, Kagome."

Kagome hesitated for a moment before readying bow and arrow.

. 

Another arrow soared through the air and hit the branches that held her comrades. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all dropped to the ground. "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome ran to their side. "Are you alright?"

Three of her comrades were unconscious. Only Miroku seemed to still have some energy left. "Lady…Ka…gome."

Kagome turned to him. "Miroku…what's going on? What happened?"

Miroku took a gasp of air and slowly turned over to his back. "Those roots…" he managed to mumble before falling into a state of sleep like the others.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at the roots that she just shot. The ends that had held them earlier were glowing with energy. But…where'd that life force come from? '_So that's what happened. Those roots…not only did it hold them down…it absorbed their energy…' _

Kagome did her best to move her friends to a safer area while the fight between Inuyasha and Naraku continued.

"Tired yet, half breed?"

Inuyasha had stopped to catch some air. The pain in his gut was steadily increasing. Worst yet, his vision blurred even more. He'd have to finish Naraku off soon…otherwise, he didn't know how long he'd last. "Shut up. I'm not through with you, just yet."

With that he raised his sword again and pointed it at Naraku.

"Pity…in such a hurry to die."

"You're the one…who's going to die here today." With a swing of his sword, Inuyasha released his wind scar. A barrier came up around Naraku and repelled it.

'_Damn…no matter what I try to do, I can't hurt him.' _Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the sun. It was sunset already. Damn. Naraku never had better timing.

"Come, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha returned his attention back to the other demon. This was supposedly Naraku's night too…so why'd he choose to attack tonight? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a withering sound. Inuyasha looked down at his sword. _'Oh no…not now.'_

His sword transformed back into its original form. Naraku's eyebrow quirked up. Inuyasha himself hadn't transformed yet, but still, his demon blood was slowly ebbing away. "Damn it all." He cursed under his breath.

"Ku ku ku. What's a matter, Inuyasha?" Naraku took the moment to attack and Inuyasha was barely able to dodge.

'_Damn it. I'm starting to lose my speed too.'_

Inuyasha was distracted by the first blow and didn't see the next hit coming right at him. The tentacle slammed into his body and Inuyasha groaned in pain. The roots of his hair finally started turning dark. He could feel the tingling sensation in his scalp. Inuyasha looked up at the setting sun. _'Please. Just stay there a little longer.'_

"Oh dear. So it's the night of the new moon, eh? I was wondering what night it was that you become full human. Judging by your sword, your performance…and the odd way your hair is acting, I'd say it was…tonight. Isn't it?"

"Heh…aren't you Captain Obvious?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Ain't it your night too?"

Naraku shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Yes. It is."

"Tell me, why so confident then, huh? Why tonight?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Well…since you're about to die, I should just tell you, shouldn't I?"

"Oh? Then spit it out already!"

Naraku smirked. "Unlike you, where you become ridiculously weak and completely human, I become stronger…I grow in power. And tonight, you struck the jackpot. Become a part of my body, Inuyasha. What do you say? That way, your death won't be so pointless."

"Oh, really? Let's just test that out then." Inuyasha then ran towards Naraku. Raising his fist, he struck at Naraku. Naraku evaded it and punched back instead, sending Inuyasha flying across the field. Inuyasha landed with a thud. More blood seeped out from his injury. His eyes went blank as he fell unconscious. Kagome watched the whole time and her anxiety spiked as she saw Inuyasha's current state. 

"Well, that was a real shame. I expected a more interesting fight from you. How disappointing." Naraku said.

Kagome glared at him with tears in her eyes. "You---monster!!"

Naraku turned to meet Kagome's gaze. His eyes narrowed with confidence as his smirk only grew. "Ahh…Kagome. Would you rather I kill you first?"

Kagome stood up and clutched her bow. "That's real funny. Because you…" she pulled out an arrow, strung it, and aimed it towards Naraku. "…are the one who's gonna die."

She released her arrow. Naraku put up a barrier. It just went right through and pierced his torso. For a moment, the tables seemed to turn, but Naraku's body only regenerated. Kagome's eyes widened. _'What---?'_

"Ku ku ku. You don't honestly think you could defeat me that easily, do you?"

"…Well…I can try."

Naraku only smirked at her persistence. His tentacles slowly sunk back into him and he returned to his human-like form. In the blink of an eye, Naraku moved from his spot on the field and reappeared right in front of the young miko. Kagome's eyes widened at his speed. _'Since when has Naraku…? He's never moved like this before…' _

Naraku watched her face as the surprise registered into her brain. When he felt she was done realizing his new ability, his hand snapped forward and he grabbed her roughly by her neck. Kagome's hands instinctively moved to pry his grip off. Unfortunately, she dropped her bow and arrow in the process.

Her throat was being crushed and her breathing became labored as the air struggled to get to her lungs. To make matters worst, Naraku lifted her form off the ground. This created more pressure around her neck…not to mention, her weight was solely depending on Naraku's grip. Kagome eyes screwed tightly shut from the pain. She clawed at his hand as if the action could make her breathe easier.

"You rats have become quite a nuisance." Naraku said.

Kagome paused her clawing to glare at him. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead to her face. "You're…one to…talk…" she struggled to say. "…Bastard." With that, she spat on his face.

Naraku's eyes glared hard at Kagome for a moment. He used his free hand to swipe off her spit, only to swing it back, and snap across her face. "Bitch."

He flung her to the ground just a few feet in front of him, next to the Tetsusaiga. He walked forward, closing the distance between them. Looking down at her, he grinned with pure malice. Making a sword out of his body, he pointed it down at Kagome.

Kagome could only look up at him. She put on her most defiant look and stared him back in the eye. If this was the way she was going to die, she'd rather die with pride and stare him down. Not break down and cry…that'd be giving him exactly what he wants.

Naraku's mouth only turned down in spite at her face. This…girl…who was about to die, had the guts to look at him like that? "You must love death."

Kagome smiled at him with hatred. "Don't know. Did it in my past life…but I never tried it in this one," she replied, shrugging.

Naraku's frown only deepened. "Then let me show you…how to hate it!!"

And with those words, he brought down his sword.


End file.
